herofandomcom-20200223-history
Jenny Wakeman
Jennifer "Jenny" Wakeman/XJ-9 is the main protagonist of the Nickelodeon animated series My Life as a Teenage Robot, and is voiced by Janice Kawaye, who also voices Ami Onuki from Hi Hi Puffy AmiYumi. Her story XJ-9 was created by her mother/maternal scientist, Dr. Nora Wakeman. She is friends with Brad, Tuck, and Sheldon. Throughout the series she is shown to act like many teenagers when not saving the world, including a desire to be popular, have a boyfriend, and to keep up with the latest fashion trends. This often causes her to have disagreements with her mother, who doesn't understand Jenny at times. Despite her desire to be normal, she is willing to put her desire aside and has a strong sense of justice. While at times selfish, overall she does her best to help people and fight off dangers to the Earth even at the risk of her own elimination. She has turned down the offer of joining the Cluster and ruling over the humans despite often feeling as if she doesn't fit in with them. Her human “mother” and creator Dr. Nora Wakeman, despite often becoming exasperated over Jenny's desires to live the life of an ordinary teenage girl and tending to slack on her heroic duties, still loves her daughter dearly. Dr. Wakeman serves as a typical loving mother to Jenny, concerned for her safety and wellbeing, but often calling at inopportune times for Jenny to save the Earth, and inadvertently embarrassing her in front of her friends. Initially, Wakeman kept XJ-9's existence a secret, insisting that the young robot remain in her room while not defending the planet. But Jenny's loneliness and misery soon prompted Wakeman to change her mind. As a result, she enrolled Jenny in high school to learn alongside other teens and make friends. Powers and Abilities As a robot Jenny can fly, has superhuman strength, durability, can't age physically, and possesses superhuman reflexes. Jenny can also shoot lasers from her hands and has other weapons like missile launchers, chainsaws, laser cannons and more. Along side all these abilities she can speak fluently other languages besides English though apparently it is tied to a disk which if lost she can no longer speak the language of that particular disk. *'Superhuman Strength:' According to the intro, Jenny has the strength of one million and seventy men, but the exact magnitude is unknown. This is because her strength, like most of her powers, has fluctuated over the series. However, her strength should effortlessly range into the multi-ton level at the very least, as she easily surpasses the capacity to lift 100 tons, but how much more is not known exactly. In the first episode she stops a meteor by her self, and in the next one she hits the ground so hard that she causes an earthquake on the city. *'Superhuman Speed:' She possesses greater speed than the finest human athlete. *'Superhuman Reflexes:' She has superhuman reaction speed. *'Superhuman Agility:' Jenny's agility is far beyond that of even an Olympic level athlete, as is her balance and coordination. *'Invulnerability:' Her outer shell is made from a titanium alloy to take large amounts of damage, rendering her almost totally impervious to damage. However, her internal mechanisms are generally less durable and more easy to damage. *'Superhuman Stamina:' As a robot, she can exert herself for hours, and days before she runs out of energy. *'Superhuman Senses:' She has extremely accurate senses. **'Superhuman Hearing:' Jenny shows that she has super hearing from the first episode by burning a hole into a disk that was about to hit her in the back of her head. **'Superhuman Sight:' She can see further than any human being. ***'Electromagnetic Vision:' She has the ability to see different kinds of EM spectrum, some of them real, some others fictional: ****'Digital Vision:' Makes everything looks like an 8-bit video game ****'Ultraviolet Vision:' The ability to see ultraviolet light. ****'Infrared Vision:' The ability to see heat radiation. ****'X-Ray Vision:' The ability to see through solid objects. ****'Rainbow Vision:' Makes everything looks multi-color, with a 60's style. ****'"Heat" Vision:' Makes everything look "hot" (i.e. her mom using a bathing suit while everything else is melting). ****'Sausage Vision:' Makes everything looks like sausages. *'Flight:' Jenny has rocket boosters to fly located in her feet and "hair". She shows that she is beyond sound speed by getting out of the Earth’s atmosphere with ease. Further more, she shows to be able to fly faster than light. *'Various Weaponry:' Jenny's signature fighting style, consisting or unfolding a nearly unlimited number of weapons from inside her own mechanism, although seeming random, are always chosen to fit the situation, even when looking absurd. *'Energy Beam': She can fire energy blasts from her hands, feet, chest, eyes and "hair". She also has a wide array of weapons to do so. *'Stretchy Arms and Extendo-Fingers:' She can stretch out her arms and fingers for miles, She can stop a ferris wheel that's rolling out of control with those arms. *'Shapeshifting:' She can shape-shift into several (robotic) forms, such as a giant spider. "Victim of Fashion" shows that she can adapt new forms simply by scanning the imagery. *'Multilingualism:' Jenny has integrated CDs with every single language in the world which allows her to speak every language known to man kind. *'Corrosive Reflex:' She can defend herself by using The Acid Reflex Lamination which is made by triple poly carbonate lamination that protects her against corrosive substances, Bio *Age: 16 *Likes: Flying, hanging out with Brad, Tuck and Sheldon, singing, guitars, snowball fights, fighting villains, being a hero, fashion, having fun with her friends, playing games, making new friends *Dislikes: Villains, disappointing others, not being able to fit in with her teenage peers, water, getting tired Trivia *She has a love for clothing, pretty boys, shopping, and has an overall feminine demeanor. But Jenny is also a tomboy and a proud action girl, loaded with weapons, and whose friends are mostly male. External links Category:Genderless Category:Cartoon Heroes Category:Teenagers Category:Amazons Category:Heroic Creation Category:TV Show Heroes Category:Fighter Category:Science Fiction Heroes Category:Protectors Category:Siblings Category:Unwanted Category:Neutral Good Category:Bond Protector Category:Scapegoat Category:Falsely Accused Category:Insecure Category:Successful Category:Titular Category:Protector of Innocence Category:Global Protection Category:Comedy Heroes Category:Heroic Disciplinarians Category:Immortals Category:Humanoid Category:The Chosen One Category:Lawful Good Category:Martial Artists Category:Hope Bringer Category:Artificial Intelligence Category:Animal Kindness Category:Special Agents Category:Rebellion Heroes Category:Mechanically Modified Category:Adventurers Category:Warriors Category:The Hero Category:Outright Category:Vigilante Category:Optimists Category:One-Man Army Category:Selfless Category:Honest Category:Loyal Category:Harmonizers Category:Lethal Category:Virtually Resourceful Category:Paragon Category:Feminists Category:Arrogant Category:Superheroes Category:Merciful Category:Wayward Heroes Category:Defectors Category:Envious Category:Dreaded Category:Provoker Category:Heroic Hegemony Category:Friend of a Villain Category:Heroic Jerks Category:Heroic Liars Category:Inconclusive Category:Anti Hero